


Podfic - The Kind Who Sees Sun and Brings an Umbrella

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Abby Griffin met Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - The Kind Who Sees Sun and Brings an Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kind that Sees Sun and Brings an Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744937) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



  


Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/328idvseqx75g4l/sees%20sun.mp3?dl=0) to download from Dropbox.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the podfic bingo challenge, "Record in a New Location." I kinda went minimalistic on the editing for this one - no music, left in some breathing and stuff. It just seemed right, dunno why.


End file.
